falcondayzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The United Nations Coalition of Forces
CHERNARUS COALITION FORCES CCF Background Just before the outbreak started The United Kingdom Sent in a regiment of 6th Beret Paratroopers otherwise known as the "Red Devils" Their mission was simple. Aid the U.N by any means necessary on the field. The U.N decreed they would be best served down south aiding any and all industrial supplies being carried by train. When reports of a virus were breaking and a major airline crashed into a major city the 6th were sent to the evacuation zones to help aid V.I.P extractions. Daniel Jeffeson's squad was sent out to find American contractors and get them out safely. With increasing threat from the virus and the ChDKZ. The evacuation zone was overrun with refugees and ultimately abandoned. The squad of red berets was left behind. Just before the evacuation order came in. Daniel was given orders to lay low and wait for further orders. The best thing they could do now was wait. Falling back into the woodland area, south west of Balota airfield where the main barracks which held U.N personal, they scavenged much of the equipment they could and called in artillery strikes so any weaponry could not fall into the hands of the rebels. The Barracks were essentially destroyed. Taking charge of the remaining troops. Captain Daniel Jefferson stayed hidden waiting for word on his orders. Lots of his men were demoralized and he would occasionally send out troops disguised as civilians to gather intelligence. Many never returned However he was made aware of a prison off the coast near his location. The survivors from the settlement have told one of his men strange experiments went on there. He decided to lead a small re-con team himself to gather any information. As they swam ashore they noticed a strange light coming from the prison. Making there way closer to the prison, they came under fire . Daniel tried to make verbal communication but it appears some of the inmates now occupied the island and had taken the guards weapons. In exchange of gunfire, the red berets lost two men in action and Daniel tactically withdrew. Falling back to their main camp he decided he would make his way to this place called Zion BY himself and find out more information. Zion was a mess. Refugee's everywhere. People were committing suicide left right and center and nobody could spare a minute to talk about the island, they all were too busy trying to defend this apparent safe haven. Luckily Daniel Met another soldier from the 75th Ranger Regiment in the U.S. Army. The Ranger, at the time, Staff Sergeant, Matthew Shepard agreed to aid Daniel and his remaining men, explore the island and gather any intelligence they might report back with. Reuniting two days later with his men they tried contacting the outside world again. The transmission was being blocked and all what was coming through on all the frequency was a local named Mickey Knox. It was clear the transmission tower up north had been taken over. The course of action was clear. Establish Diplomatic Relations with the Remaining groups in Chernarus Eliminate Hostile Personnel Figure out a possible cure. They decided to set up camp at a compound East of Novaya Petrovka. The Novaya Petrovka base has been compromised, The UNCF has setup near Novodmitrovsk Update: After suffering heavy losses and Central Command decided to ignore our radio transmissions. The surviving members regrouped and decided for the best interest for everyone was to change the name to The Chenarus Coalition Force. C.C.F. We still remain the goals of gathering survivors and maintaining a peaceful settlement. Offering medical aid and communicating with other settlements in the hope of rebuilding something from the old world. Goals Short-term goals * Recruit M.I.A soldiers back into the ranks * Train newcomers to defend and survive * Avenge the death of all fallen members * Find and Eliminate Mickey Knox Long-term goals * Find any Intelligence on the events leading to the epidemic * Acquire information on a sickness that has taken the life of a CCF Officer * Survive Category:Settlements Category:Inactive settlements